


Werewolf

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a vet and Alex always wondered why you're so good with animals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You loved being a vet, it was your dream job. Though there was something no one knew, not even your girlfriend knew. But you were a werewolf and being a werewolf helped you a lot when it came to helping animals.

Whenever someone brought their animal to you they could never understand how you could make the animal so calm as soon as you walked into the room. 

Tonight you and Alex were out on a date when you found a stray dog that had gotten hurt. When you and Alex got closer to the dog, the dog growled but it wasn’t towards you, it was towards Alex. 

As you knelt down in front of the dog they calmed down, they still didn’t trust Alex though. Alex was always amazed at how well you were with animals, she’s never seen anyone be as good with animals as you were.

You carefully picked up the dog and whispered that everything was going to be okay. You looked at your girlfriend. “I’m really sorry, babe. I know we’re on a date but I can’t just leave them like this.”

“It’s okay, (Y/N).” She smiled and kissed your cheek. “I know how well you are with animals, it’s one of the many things I love about you.”

You bit your lip and blushed. Where you worked wasn’t that far away from your location so you and Alex quickly made your way there. You would constantly look down at the dog you had in your arms to make sure they were okay.

xxxxx

Walking into the veterinarian office, you brought the dog into one of the rooms. Alex was walking right behind you. You knew what was wrong but you also wanted to take tests to make sure everything else was okay. 

You took x-rays and you were right. The dog had a broken leg. You put a cast on the leg so that it would heal. You got down so that you were eye level with them and started petting the dog. “It’s going to be okay, your leg will be all better in no time.” You spoke softly and smiled.

The dog happily barked and started wagging their tail, they started licking your face causing you to laugh. You knew they were trying to say thank you.

Alex smiled at the sight of you with the dog. “I’ve always wondered how you’re so good with animals, baby.” She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched you and the dog.

You cleared your throat and got up to get the dog some water and some food you kept in the room just in case. Once you gave them to the dog you went over to your girlfriend.

“There’s something I haven’t told you about me, Alex. It’s um.. pretty big, you might want to sit down for this.” You nervously rubbed the back of your neck.

Alex sits down on one of the chairs there are in the room. By now the dog was just looking between the two of you, waiting to see what would happen. “(Y/N), what’s going on?” Alex was starting to worry, she’s never seen you this nervous before.

“So the reason I’m so good with animals is because…” You took a deep breath. “I’m a werewolf.” You couldn’t look at her, you were afraid to see the horrified look on her face. When she didn’t say anything or get up to walk out, you slowly looked at her to find her giving you a shocked look. “Alex?” 

She blinked and shook her head. “I’m just in shock. I knew there was something you weren’t telling me but I never would’ve thought it would be this. It actually makes a lot more sense now.”

“You’re not mad or scared of me? Not even after finding out what I really am?” You looked at her with wide eyes. You were shocked that she wasn’t leaving you, that she was still there.

Alex got up, she raised her hand and cupped your cheek, running her thumb over your cheek. “I’m not scared of you, love.” She smiled.

You couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down your cheeks, you wrapped your arms around her. She wrapped her arms around you too, holding you close. “I’ll always love you, (Y/N).” Alex pulled you into a loving kiss.

The dog started to happily bark and wag their tail again at seeing you happy. This caused you and Alex to pull away from the kiss to look at the dog. You couldn’t help but chuckle at them, Alex started to chuckle as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A giant wolf alien shows up in National City and you want to help him because you know he's hurt in some way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You were in bed with Alex when her phone went off. It was the DEO so you knew she had to leave. When Alex hung up the phone she looked over at you, she had a serious look on her face.

You sat up slightly, leaning on your elbow. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“There’s this alien attacking the city, J'onn said it’s like a giant wolf.” Alex got out up bed to get ready.

“A giant wolf?” You got out of bed as well. What if you could help them, maybe the wolf was just scared and getting attacked by Supergirl and other DEO agents was terrifying them. “Alex, let me come with you. I can help.”

She stopped what she was doing to look at you, she looked into your eyes and could tell you were determined to help. Alex just didn’t want you to get hurt but she knew you would be able to help this wolf. “Okay.” She sighed. “But if there is any sign that I think you’re going to get hurt, I’m getting you out of there and somewhere safe. Okay?”

You nodded and smiled before giving Alex a quick kiss on her lips before you got ready. Alex watched as you got ready, she couldn’t help but chuckle and shake her head.

xxxxx

When you followed Alex to where the giant wolf was, you saw Supergirl trying to fight him but he was growling at her. 

Just by standing where you were you could tell he was hurt, you just couldn’t tell where he was hurt because you weren’t close enough. You were about to tell this to Alex when Supergirl, you knew she was Kara, flew over to the both of you.

“Alex, who’s this? She can’t be here!” She lands in front of you and glared.

“This is (Y/N), she can help.” Alex told her.

“I don’t see how she can help.” She kept glaring at you.

Alex ran a hand over her face and groaned. “Just trust me! She’s my girlfriend, I know her a lot better than you do!”

If it was any other situation Kara would be so happy that Alex was dating, but right now the city was in danger. “Absolutely not.”

You growled. This wolf was in pain and Kara didn’t even know it. You just pushed past her and made your way towards the wolf. You could hear Alex telling Kara to let you go.

You slowly walked towards the wolf, he was watching your every move. “Hey, buddy. It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” You could see the wolf slowly calm down, he laid down and whimpered. You got close to his snout and gently placed a hand on it. “There, see I just want to help you.”

Kara was watching you and the wolf, she was shocked that he wasn’t attacking you. Alex was watching with a proud smile on her face.

“You’re hurt.” You frowned as you pet his snout. You could see he had a big cut on his side and it was bleeding really badly, also having Supergirl attacking him didn’t help. “I’m going to ask my girlfriend to come over, she won’t hurt you.”

You sent a quick text to Alex asking her if she could come over, you also told her that it’s okay. Alex slowly walked over, making sure not to scare the wolf. “What is it, (Y/N).”

You kept petting the wolf, you could tell it helped calm him down. “He’s hurt, you see the cut on his side? It’s bleeding a lot, if I don’t help him, everything is going to get worse.” 

“I’m on it.” She nodded and ran back over to the others to tell them. 

You were soon able to close up the wound and patch him up. The DEO was able to bring him to their HQ but you had to be with him, you didn’t want to leave his side and he trusted you, he slightly trusted Alex but he trusted you the most.

xxxxx

He was able to sleep once he was brought to a big enough room and with you by his side. Once he was fully asleep you were able to leave the room, you would have to be back before he woke up though. But you knew you had a lot of questions to answer.

Walking out of the room you were met with Kara and Alex, Kara was still glaring at you. “How were you able to calm him down? What are you?”

“I’m a werewolf.” You glared right back at her. “He was scared and hurt. You attacking him didn’t help the situation! Did you ever think maybe he was just trying to find help? That being on a planet he doesn’t know anything about that he was just scared and trying to find someone that could help him?” When she didn’t answer, you knew pretty well what her answer was. “No you didn’t.” 

You were getting so angry that you eyes started to change color, Alex noticed this and was by your side in an instant with her arms wrapped around you. You took deep breaths and calmed down. 

When your eyes were back to normal, you looked at her again. “Next time don’t just assume that someone or something that isn’t form around here is trying to do anyone harm. He didn’t start attacking anyone until you started it, that caused him to be defensive.”

xxxxx

After the wolf woke up, you stayed with him. You told him that you wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. There was a knock on the door and the wold started to growl.

“It’s okay, I promise.” You started to pet him when Alex and J'onn entered the room. Alex gave you a kiss and J'onn just stayed by the door. 

“I wanted to thank you for helping us, (Y/N).” J'onn said. “You have a gift and I wanted to offer you a job at the DEO. We could really use someone like you.”

“I’m honored, I really am.” You smiled. “But I can’t accept your offer.”

“Why not?” 

You stood up and walked over to him. “I’m a vet and I love my job, all the animals I can help, they need me.”

“I fully understand.” He nods. “But if something like this ever happens again, could we call you for help?”

“Of course, I would love to help out.”

And with that he left the room. Now it was just you, Alex and the wolf. Alex wrapped her arms around you from behind. “I’m so proud of you, baby. I love you.” She began to place light kisses on your neck.

“Thanks, Alex. I love you too.” You blushed. Looking over at the wolf, you saw that he fell asleep again. You couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
